mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Daisuke Namikawa
is a seiyū who is affiliated with Across Entertainment. His blood type is B. He is 173 centimeters tall (5 feet 7 inches) and weighs 60 kilograms (132 lbs). He is sometimes mistaken for fellow seiyuu Daisuke Hirakawa, as their names only differ by one character when written in kanji. Despite his wide range of voice casting, he is usually cast as young, kind heroes as Mikage in 07 Ghost, Fay D. Flourite in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and Keita Ibuki in Black God, but he is also cast as cold anti-heroes or villains such Ulquiorra Cifer in Bleach, Kei Kurono in Gantz, Eustass Kid in One Piece and Toutaku Chuuei in Ikki Tousen. He is the official Japanese voice over for Hayden Christensen and Elijah Wood. He made his directorial debut entitled Wonderful World, a live-action film that opened in Japan in early summer of 2010. He also starred in the film itself along with fellow voice actors, Mamoru Miyano, Tomokazu Sugita, Tomokazu Seki, Rikiya Koyama, Yuka Hirata, Showtaro Morikubo and Yuko KaidaNamikawa Directs 1st Film: Live-Action Wonderful World He won for Best Actor in supporting roles in the 4th Seiyuu Awards. Voice roles Anime Major roles in bold. *.hack//Roots (IYOTEN) *07 Ghost (Mikage) *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Constable Hearst, Chibo) *Arc the Lad (Elk) *Aura Resonance (Musashi) *Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (Akizuki Yōjirō) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (Yukio Tanaka) *Beyblade G-Revolution (Hitoshi Kinomiya) *Black Lagoon (Rock) *Bleach (Ulquiorra Schiffer) *Blue Dragon (Anime) (Jiro) *Detective Conan (Shiro Ogata) *Dokkoider (Suzuo Sakurazaki/Dokkoida) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Miguel) *Fairy Tail (Siegrain/Jellal, Mystogun) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Young Hohenheim) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Leonard Testarossa) *Gantz (Kei Kurono) *Genma Wars (Jin) *Gilgamesh (Tatsuya Madoka, Terumichi Madoka) *Legend of the Condor Hero (Yang Guo) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Michael Trinity) *Hajime No Ippo: New Challenger (Itagaki Manabu) *''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'' (Rumaty Ihvan di Raginei/Machaty Sheik di Raginei) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (North Italy and South Italy) *Hi no Tori (Phoenix) (Masato Yamanobe, Takeru) *Honey and Clover (Rokutarō) *Ikki Tousen (Toutaku Chuuei) *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Giotto/Vongola Primo, Future Sawada Tsunayoshi) *Kero Kero Chime (Aoi) *Kimi ni Todoke (Shota Kazehaya) *Kobato (Ginsei) *Kurokami: The Animation (Keita Ibuki) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Ryan) *Maburaho (Mitsuaki Nanba) *Major (Joe Gibson Jr.) *Mirmo! Charming edition (Yūki Setsu) *Murder Princess (Prince Kaito aka The Dark Knight) *Musashi Gundoh (Musashi Miyamoto) *Nabari no Ō (Thobari Kumohira Durandal) *Naruto (Sumaru) *Okusama wa Joshikousei (Sonoda-sensei) *One Piece (Eustass Kid) *Ouran High School Host Club (Tetsuya Sendou) *Please Twins!! (Maiku Kamishiro) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Lucian (Goyou) of Elite Four) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Lucario) *The Prince of Tennis (Chotaro Otori- ) *Persona -trinity soul- (Tōma Shikura) *Ray the Animation (Koichi) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Eigetsu/Yogetsu To) *Sarai-ya Goyou (Masanosuke Akitsu) *Saiyuki Reload (Kami-sama) *Sengoku Basara 2 (Miyamoto Musashi) *Senkou no Night Raid (Kazura Iha) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (Gennosuke Fujiki ') *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Guneagle, Hogaremaru) *Utawarerumono (Benawi) *Terra he (Leo) *The Third (Iks) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle ('Fai D. Flourite) *Tokyo Tribe2 (Kai) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Hayama) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ryota Kajiki) *Sisters of Wellber (Gallahad Eiger) *Zero no Tsukaima -Futatsuki no Kishi- (Julio) OVA *Arc the Lad Special File (Elk) *Freedom Project (Takeru) *Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (Naoyuki Asaba) *Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu (Kyouta Tsubaki) *Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (Turks (Rod)) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Alfred Izuruha) *Sol Bianca (Rim) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Fay D. Flourite) *Tsubasa Shunraiki (Fay D. Flourite) CD roles *Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection (Alexis) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (Italy) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (S. Italy) *Itazura na Kiss (Naoki Irie) *Parfait Tic! (Ichi Shinpo) *Special A (Yahiro Saiga) *Ulquiorra Cifer Bleach Beat collection *Fay D. Flourite Tsubasa Character Songs *DAISUKE! (Wakaba Daisuke) Theater animation *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam I-III (Katz Kobayashi) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Lucario) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Fay D. Flourite) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Riddhe Marcenas) Vomicon *Ao No Exorcist (Okumura, Rin) Games *.hack//G.U. (IYOTEN, Hetero) *Angel Profile (Mikhail) *Another Century's Episode 3 The Final (Barrel Orland, Berckt) *Baten Kaitos II (Sagi) *Beck the Game (Yukio Tanaka) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3,4,5,6 (Ulquiorra Schiffer) *Bleach: Soul Carnival 1,2 (Ulquiorra Schiffer) *Bleach: Shattered Blade (Ulquiorra Schiffer) *Blue Dragon　(King Gibral) *Duel Love (Yuki Jin) *Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods (Hydekar) *Gantz (Kei Kurono) *Genji: Dawn of the Samurai (Minamoto Yoshitsune) *Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Grey Gilbert) *Hiiro no Kakera series (Komura Yuuichi) ;*Hiiro no Kakera ;*Hiiro no Kakera DS ;*Hiiro no Kakera ~Ano Sora no Shita de~ ;*Hisui no Shizuku Hiiro no Kakera 2 ;*Soukoku no Kusebi Hiiro no Kakera 3 *Kenka Banchou (Yaos Tanaka) *Kino no Tabi II -the Beautiful World- (Sei) *Kurohime (Zero) *The Lord of the Rings series (Frodo Baggins) *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Inner Vayne) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Michael Trinity) *Gundam Assault Survive (Michael Trinity) *Odin Sphere (Cornelius) *Otomedius (Emon Five) *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! (Ayato Kamishiro) *Panzer Dragoon ORTA (Mobo) *Persona 4 (main character) *Prince of Persia (Prince in Japanese dub) *The Prince of Tennis series (Chōtarō Ōtori) *REZELCROSS (Isle) *Saiyuki Gunlock (Kami-sama) *Sakura Wars: Mysterious Paris (Kojirō Akechi) *SD Gundam GGeneration Spirits (Katz Kobayashi, Narration) *Shirachuu Tankenbu (Takahiro Fujieda) *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (Claude C. Kenny) *Sengoku Basara 2 (Miyamoto Musashi) *Suikoden V (Main character A, Euram Barrows, Nick, Ernst) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Lucario) *Tales of Graces (Richard) *Tensei Hakkenshi Fuumaroku (Nachi Sakashita) *Tsubasa Chronicle Vol. 2 (Fay D. Flourite) *Utawarerumono Chiriyuku Mono e no Komoriuta (Benawi) *White Knight Chronicles (Leonard) Dubbing roles *Goosebumps (Let's get Invisible!) (Max) *Danny Phantom (Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom) *Chaotic (Tom Majors, Frafdo, Zhade) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Nighthawk Kid, Phineas Porpoise, Slip Python, Mr. Mandrill) Film *A Cinderella Story (Austin) *Alexander (Alexander the Great) *American History X (Danny) *Blood Diamond (film) (Danny Archer) *Bobby (2006 film) (William Avary) *Bootmen (Sean Okden) *Bring It On (film) (Cliff Pantone) *Camp Rock (Shane Gray) *Coach Carter (Damien) *Chaos (2006 film) (Shane Dekker) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (film) (Jeremy Potts) *Crash (2004 film) (Officer Hanson) *Dark Blue World (Karel Vojtisek) *Dawn of the Dead (2004 film) (Terry) *Die Wolke (Elmar) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (Eric Wilson) *Don's Plum (Derek) *dot the i (Kit Winter) *Dude, Where's My Car? (Jesse) *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (Elliot) *Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (Patrick) *Fathers' Day (film) (Scott Andrews) *Freaky Friday (Jake) *Green Street (Matt Buckner) *Gun & Talks (Hayon) *Hannibal Rising (film) (Hannibal Lecter) *Hart's War (Lieutenant Lamar T. Archer) *Jumper (David Rice) *Life as a House (Sam Monroe) *Mac and Me (Eric) *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005 film) (Benjamin "The Tank" Danz) *New Police Story (Frank Cheng) *Ong-Bak: Muay Thai Warrior (Ting) *Ordinary People (Conrad Jarrett) *Pecker (Pecker) *Ride with the Devil (Jake) *Road Trip (Josh Parker) *Romeo + Juliet (Romeo) *Sin City (Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark, Yellow Bastard) *Sky High (Will) *Snow Queen (Kai) *Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (Gary Giggles) *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (Gary Giggles) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Anakin Skywalker) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Anakin Skywalker) *Stormbreaker (Alex Rider) *Taking Lives (film) (Young Martin Asher) *Terminator 2: Judgment Day (John Connor) *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (John Connor) *The Aviator (Howard Hughes) *The Blob (Brian Flagg) *The Day After Tomorrow (Sam Hall) *The Goonies (Mikey) (DVD Version) *The Hurricane (Lesra Martin) *The Last Emperor (Puyi 8 years old) *The Lookout (Chris Pratt) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Frodo Baggins) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Frodo Baggins) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (Frodo Baggins) *The Mighty Ducks films (Charlie Conway) *The Return (2003 film) (Andrey) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Andy) *The Science of Sleep (Stéphane) *Tom-Yum-Goong (Kham) *Transamerica (film) (Toby Wilkins) *White Oleander (film) (Paul Trout) *Witness (1985 film) (Samuel) *Wrong Turn (Evan) *X2 (Pyro) *X-Men: The Last Stand (Pyro) Tokusatsu *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Gyoku Rou) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger (N-Ma) *Engine Sentai Go-onger (Speedor) References External links *Daisuke Namikawa at Haikyo * * *Daisuke Namikawa at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors ar:دايسكي ناميكاوا es:Daisuke Namikawa fr:Daisuke Namikawa it:Daisuke Namikawa ms:Daisuke Namikawa ja:浪川大輔 ru:Намикава, Дайсукэ sq:Daisuke Namikawa th:ไดสุเกะ นามิคาวะ zh:浪川大輔